User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 13- I Hate The Homecoming Queen
Main Plot: Chloe/Jet/Arden (Arden walks down the hall) Jeff: Hey Ange. (Jeff kisses Angelina on the cheek) Angelina: That's Arden Montgomery. Jeff: The girl who's boyfriend got her friend knocked up? Angelina: Yeah. Pretty much. (Arden approaches Adrina and Jill) Jill: Oh look, trash. Arden: You should really talk. Jill: Hey! Arden: What the hell are people talking about? Adrina: Oh yeah, Trevor and I. Arden: Very funny. Adrina: It's true. Arden: But tell me for real, people are like "Whisper whisper whisper then look at Arden and comment." Adrina: Ok I will. Arden: Really? Adrina: Nope. (Adrina closes her locker) Jill: PSYCH! (Jill closes her locker) Arden: Fine, forget you bitches! Opening Sub Plot: Karissa/Katrina Katrina: Guess who's coming out of rehab. Skye: Katrina's clean?! Joy: Yay! Why aren't you happy about it, your sister's outta rehab. Katrina: I know. Skye: Something wrong? Katrina: No. Joy: Oh yes there is. Katrina: I just hate the stupid choices she's made. Skye: Oh and like you ''don't? Remember when we were 11, had that sleepover, you made brownies and put in laxatives? Katrina: I wanted to make them extra chocolatey, I didn't think you'd get the runs. Joy: See let it go Skye! Actually everyone does, so pretty pretty please forgive your sister? Katrina: I can't say no to that. Joy: Yay! Third Plot: Kaleb Kaleb: Damn! I hate presentations. Damn them for assigning that to us. Ryan: They're so stupid and pointless. Jack: I mean what the hell? If it was for art I'd ace it. Penn: Why do you hate them so much? Kaleb: I hate performing. Trevor: Excuse me? Darby: If I recall you-- Kaleb: Not musical wise. One time I was presenting in English class in 7th grade, I was freaking out and I didn't feel like presenting. Trevor: Why? Kaleb: I found out my mom died the day before that. Trevor: Damn, how many other people in our grade have dead mothers? Jill: Got me. ''(Jill walks past the boys) Jack: It's a creative assignment about anybody. Try one about say your mom or something. Kaleb: If my mom was alive she'd appriciate that. (The boys walk into fourth period) Main Plot: Chloe/Jet/Arden Jet: Arden. Hey. Arden: Hey babe. (Arden kisses Jet) Jet: Look, I'm really sorry to tell you this but-- Arden: Did you get expelled? Jet: No. Arden: Deported to another district? Jet: No. Arden: You have to move out of state? Jet: No. Arden: Country? Jet: I think we should break up. Arden: What?! Why? Jet: Can't tell you. (Jet walks away) Trevor: Arden. Arden: Ugh. Trevor: Look! Just cause I'm dating one of your ex-best friends doesn't mean we still can't be friends! Arden: Oh ok. Trevor: And speaking of ex-best friends you kinda need to know something. Arden: Is it about her? Trevor: No, Chloe and your recent ex. This is why you two broke up. (Trevor whispers to Arden) Arden: Oh my god. Sub Plot: Katrina/Karissa (The next day) Karissa: Ahh, it's so good to be back here. Right? Katrina: Eh. Karissa: Why are you being like this? Katrina: Like what? Karissa: A bitch. Katrina: You're the bitch and a crazy one too. Karissa: What's that supposed to mean? Katrina: Well you're a stuck up, uptight, serious, doesn't take risks girl who only cares about seriousness. Karissa: Better than being a slacker. Katrina: Excuse me? Karissa: Or as you cheerleaders say give me a S give me an L-A give me a C-K-E-R. You're a lazy, careless, underacheiver who only wants to have fun. Katrina: Kindergarten called, you're due back in class. Oh and so did puberty, cause you're not ready to grow up, you still act like a toddler. Karissa: You're not so mature either. Katrina: Immature this. (Katrina pours iced coffee on Karissa) Katrina: Yeah? Well... (Karissa rips Katrina's sleeve) Karissa: You ruin my hair, I ruin your favorite top. Third Plot: Kaleb (At lunch) Kaleb: "The person I'm doing this on is my mom. My mom was a very caring person. She was also a hero who saved lives, because she worked in any type of rescue job. She is charitable because she always donates to the needy, the hungry and the orphans. I've loved her from day one. She wasn't just my mom she was somebody's daughter, somebody's wife, somebody's niece, somebody's sister,somebody's aunt, but to everyone she was a friend. If she were alive today she's appriciate this and be proud of me." So? Darby: You're gonna get an A+ on this. Kaleb: Oh yeah I know it bro. Penn: I give it every plus. Trevor: Me too. Jack: Oh yeah. Ryan: You're gonna ace this. Aww damn, lunch is over. Trevor: Let's go. Main Plot: Chloe/Jet/Arden Arden: Hey Jet! Jet: Huh? (Arden slaps Jet) Jet: Son of a bitch! Arden: You and Chloe?! (Everyone has a shocked reaction while with their phones out) Jill: Oh my god. Chloe:Who told her this? Jet: I didn't. Adrina: Don't look at me. Jill: Please, Arden and I can't stand eachother, like we'd even share secrets. Kaleb: I don't even know her that well. Penn: Me neither. Adrina: Trevor? Trevor: I had to, she needs to know things. Jet: And you need to shut up sometimes. Arden: Have fun with Chloe cause we are so over! (Arden stomps off, Chloe starts crying) Jet: Fuck you! (Arden turns around) '' Arden: You did that to Chloe! Jet: Well fine by me! Arden: I hate you all! Go to hell! Sub Plot: Katrina/Karissa Karissa: Hey. Katrina: What? Karissa: I'm sorry. Katrina: No, I am. You were in rehab, it was bad for you but me too. Karissa: Really? Katrina: Very much. ''(Katrina and Karissa hug) Skye: Aww I see hugging. Joy: Does that mean there's love and not hate? Karissa: Yeah. Joy: Yay! Skye: Let's get to class. Third Plot: Kaleb Liam: Nice job, Donna. Kaleb you're up. Kaleb: Uh-- I. My mom. I have to go! (Kaleb runs out of the class) Jill: Mr. Hayes, can I go after him? Liam: Yes, Juliana. Since classi is ending. (The bell rings and everyone leaves. Jill runs out the door) Jill: Adrrina, you seen Kaleb? Adrina: Yeah, he told me he was going to this cemetery.. Jill: I know where it is. Adrina: Run Jill! Run! (Jill runs to the cemetery. Kaleb is shown at a grave.) Kaleb: It's not the same without you. Jill: Kaleb. So glad I found you. Kaleb: My mom died on this day two years ago. It was after she took me to school. And it was so traumatic. (Kaleb breaks down crying) Jill: Kaleb. Can I show you something? Kaleb: Sure. Jill: I told you my mom died, so did my dad five years later. I understand your pain. (Jill breaks down crying with Kaleb and hugs him) Main Plot: Chloe/Jet/Arden (At Chloe's) Chloe: Hey. Jet: Hey Chloe. Mrs Parker: Chloe. Mr Parker: Chloe. Who's your friend? Chloe: This is Jet Andrews. Jet: Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Parker. Chloe: Uh mom, dad. I'm pregnant. Mrs Parker: What? You can't be serious, Chloe. Mr Parker: By this guy?! Mrs Parker: I can't believe, you'd do this Chloe! Chloe: It's not like I did it on purpose! It was one little mistake! (Chloe's parents ignore her and leave the room. Chloe breaks down crying.) Jet: It's gonna be ok Chloe. (Jet hugs Chloe) Chloe: How do you know that? Jet: It will be. Trust me. (Jet kisses Chloe) Chloe: Wait, Jet. I gotta get somethings. (Chloe goes up to her room, packs up some suitcases and comes back down) Jet: You're moving out? Chloe: Well, if my parents won't accept this and ignore me, I'm coming with you. Jet: I just gotta confirm this with my mom. (Jet calls his mom on his cell) Jet: Hey mom, yeah can I have a friend stay over? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts